


Kiss Me Softly -- a TLC fanart

by Foxen, novaed (orphan_account)



Series: A TLC DinCorin Fanart Collection [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (LadyIrina AU), The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Kissing, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23183995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxen/pseuds/Foxen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/novaed
Summary: A soft moment between Din and Corin
Relationships: Corin the Stormtrooper (Rescue and Regret)/The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)
Series: A TLC DinCorin Fanart Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683415
Comments: 6
Kudos: 97





	Kiss Me Softly -- a TLC fanart

**Author's Note:**

> *taps fingers together*
> 
> enjoy?
> 
> \- Nova <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cry at how soft this is every time I see it...
> 
> -Fox


End file.
